Fate of Mandarin Island- Ch. 1 Arrival to Mandarin
by Ritchie Waterfighter
Summary: Well it's my first fic, Ash, Misty, Tracey, Gisele, Richie, Ritchie (a made up character) goes to Mandarin Island to take a small vacation.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters that appear in the series. The only ones that I own are Ritchie Waterfighter, Darryl and Ursula.  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival to Mandarin Island  
In a warehouse somewhere in Mandarin Island... * Ring, Ring *  
"Cassidy, that must be the boss" Butch said  
"Yes boss?" Cassidy purred into the receiver as she answered the video phone.  
"Cassidy, Butch. You have both served Team Rocket well, but-" Giovanni got interrupted by Butch. "You're not removing us from Team Rocket are you boss?"  
Giovanni just chuckled and said "Don't worry Butch. There are four more people that are going to join you to steal Pokemon and also make other people... miserable." he finished evilly.  
"Gee, thanks boss. But who are the other four?" Cassidy questioned.  
"You know the first two. It's Jessie and James." Giovanni said flatly.  
"What! We have to work with Jessie and James?!?!" Yelled Cassidy and Butch at the same time.  
"Yes. I though those two could use some lessons from the two of you." Giovanni said.  
"Umm, boss, what about the other two?" Butch asked curiously.  
"They are my newest recruits and they will lead this mission, Understood?" Giovanni asked.  
"Yes boss but when are they coming?" Butch asked.  
"Jessie, James, and Meowth should be there in about an hour. The other two; Ursula and Darryl are going to arrive in one day, okay?  
"Darryl and Ursula? Yes boss, we understand." Cassidy and Butch both replied.  
"And I'll warn you. Don't get those two mad. And if they put their mind into one thing, they get whatever they want, and they get it fast. Including revenge." Warned Giovanni in a way that made them shake a bit. "Good-bye," Giovanni hung up, laughing evilly.  
"Well," Cassidy whispered. "Let's get back to work and wait for Jessie, James, and Meowth."  
***** (A few days later)  
Ritchie Waterfighter, Giselle Santos, Misty Waterflower, Richie Carter, Tracey Sketchit and Ash Ketchum were traveling towards the island where Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch, Darryl, and Ursula were hiding.  
"Perfect, the twerps are heading this way," Jessie said as she saw Ash, Pikachu, Tracey, and Richie riding Lapras and turned into another direction where she saw Ritchie, Giselle and Misty riding a Blastoise alongside Lapras.   
"They will be landing soon," Ursula said in an icy tone.  
"We must prepare for their arrival," said Darryl in the same tone, then noticed the television where the girls riding Blastoise were talking. He noticed Ritchie and his eyes flashed. 'Wow. She looks different. She is not like any girl I have ever seen. I must have her!' Darryl though.  
"Are you ready Darryl?" Ursula questioned.  
"Yes, let's prepare for the plan."  
Ursula then glanced up at the screen and saw Richie playing with Ash's Pikachu. 'Whoa, he's cute. I have to have him.' she thought "Let's go." She said out loud and disappeared behind the door with a smirk on her face.  
*****  
"Hey Giselle, do you still have that Cubone from our last battle in Poke-tech?" Misty asked.  
"Yeah, I still have it." Giselle answered. "Hey Ritchie, how's Sparkle (Pikachu)? Huh?" Giselle turned around to face her friend but found her snoozing on Blastoise's back.   
"Ritchie? Ritchie?" Misty said shaking Ritchie's shoulder but she didn't budge. Richie saw what was happening on Blastoise's back and chuckled because his best friend was about to get a rude awakening be Misty.  
"RITCHIE WATERFIGHTER!!! We are near the shore so, WAKE UP!!!" Misty yelled.  
Ritchie jumped up in her surprise that caused her to stand up and lose her balance causing her to fall in the water.  
"Whoa!" Ritchie screamed as she fell into the water. She can hear the laughter coming from her friends especially Richie which kinda hurts her, she really like this guy. On the other hand, even though Richie is laughing, he was concerned about Ritchie because to him, his relationship with her was more than friendship. He had feelings more than friendship towards her. Those feelings were as you would say, love.  
Ritchie grumbled as she climbed her Blastoise's back with the help of Giselle.   
"Are you okay?" She asked gently.  
"I'm fine," she said to the girls sweetly, but when she faced the guys her sweet expression changed into an icy glare which made Tracey, Ash, and Richie quickly stop laughing and looked around someplace else, away from Ritchie's sight.  
They soon arrived in the island (Ash Misty and Tracey's second time) and Ash and Ritchie called their Pokemon into their poke-balls.   
"Lapras, return! You deserve a rest." Ash told his Pokemon.  
"Blaster, come back. I have a treat for you when we arrive at the Pokemon Center." Ritchie said.   
"Blast!" replied her Blastoise before it went back to his poke-ball.  
"I have to admit, her Blastoise is pretty strong and she is able to control it better than you control your Charizard, Ash." Tracey commented.  
"Who has a Charizard?" Ritchie asked.  
"Ash does," Misty said. "He is still trying to control it, but it doesn't listen."  
"Don't worry, Ash." Said Ritchie. "It will listen to you soon. Flyer was a Pokemon that I loved training."  
"Um, Ritchie, Who's Flyer again?" Richie asked keeping one of his hands inside his pocket because he knows that the next day was Ritchie's birthday and he is planning to give her his Dewgong, which was good because Dewgong really likes her, and she cares about her Pokemon a lot. Richie then decided instead of releasing it, he decided to give it to Ritchie as a present.  
"Flyer is my Charizard. Why?" Ritchie asked.  
"Oh nothing. Let's go to the Pokemon center, guys." Richie said.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well. it's my first try for a pokemon fic. The action part is going to come soon. Please tell me what u think so far. And please be gentle with your criticism. I think I can handle a couple of mean ones but like I said, be gentle on my first fic. 


End file.
